When we take a close look at the concept behind conventional engines, whether they are of the cylindrical piston type, or of the rotary type, we soon see that the designers and the users have focused their production on conceptions aimed at the simplest structures, leaving it up to the transmissions and the differentials to deal with the more complex tasks of energy transmission, for instance, toward the wheels. We have searched for the same simplicity in the invention of the depositor for the “Energy Machine III”, the subject of Canadian patent number 1.229.749.
The purpose of this invention is to demonstrate the shortcomings of such a way of thinking concerning the expenditure of energy. Indeed, single transmission engines substantially reduce the possibilities of the forms of movements of parts which, in internal combustion engines, will be required to produce the compression and expansion of gases, generating explosions and the dynamics of the engines.
Therefore, in the following pages, we present a set of oval (FIG. 8) triangular, rectilinear and other figures, which produce the moving parts of multiple-transmission energy driven engines.
It is to be first noted that conventional engines, principally piston and rotary engines, are examples of this trend to push design toward extreme simplification. These engines are activated dynamically by a single part, either the crankshaft for piston engines, or the crankshaft and an eccentric for rotary engines. Otherwise, the movement of the parts is static; in a conventional engine, the piston inserted in the cylinder follows a rectilinear path whereas, in a rotary engine, because the triangular piston is also submitted to anchoring at the engine end, its movement becomes almost elliptical.
In both cases, the primary geometrical figures obtained result in the production of power that is barely cost-effective because the torque, on explosion of the engine and within the successive fractions of seconds that follow, is relatively low compared to the energy being consumed.
The same applies with respect to our invention for the “Energy machine III” mentioned previously: we have opted for simplicity. In the more particular case of one of its embodiments, a blade is inserted so as to slide in and interposed rotating part, in a rotational manner, and off-centered in an engine block, in such a way that the ends almost touch the semi-cylindrical cage used as inlet and explosion chamber and consequently the cylinder of the machine. However, although this mechanism does offer the advantage of improving the engine torque, in addition to allowing the conventional valves to be removed, it has the shortcomings of producing too much friction and, accordingly, excessive wear between parts, essentially between the rings and walls of the combustion chambers, and then between the blade and the rotary hub in which it was inserted so as to slide.